Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explores of Sky: Team Galaxy's story
by Benianalovestar
Summary: Star was this a normal Eevee until she meet Thunder the Riolu then they became a Eploration Team Name Team Galaxy. Seeing the world in different horizons Star find out that Pokemon are in need of help. POV by Star and Thunder
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Team Galaxy's beginning**

**Star's POV**

I was at the beach...as always. Why am I at the beach well...I was scared to go to Wigglituff guild...again. I might be a jolly Eevee name Star but I'm a chicken on doing things on my own.

But in the beach seeing the Krabby's bubbles floating around the ocean it's-it's beautiful! I sigh,

"What a beautiful sight" I said admiring the view. Everything was quiet...until I heard a growl.

That shock me! I look to my side and in the distance I see a Riolu unconscious,well that's what

I think he or she is,I ran to Riolu,I could see Riolu all soaking wet,I tried shaking him awake

but Riolu growled in pain "Hey!Hey!Wake up!Hey!" It was silent,until Riolu woke up."Hey,your

awake!" "Huh?What?" Riolu said,It seems Riolu was unconscious for days "Wow,I'm glad your

awake" Riolu was silent,then quickly was shock "Your-your a talking Pokemon!"he scream out loud.

"So,your talking to and your a Pokemon like me" I responded "No,I'm a human!" Riolu stated "What?" a bubble pass between us,Riolu freak out more, Riolu started looking around himself, That was weird,maybe Riolu lost his memory, I wasn't quiet sure about 'him losing his memory and all' so I snap "Do you have a name?" "A name?...um..." Riolu stayed quiet for a while then Riolu responded "My name is Thunder" So Riolu was a boy name Thunder that's weird a Pokemon name by an electric move...but it's seems OK "My name is Star" I greeted him,he smiled at me,It was peaceful and quiet...until I got hit in the back. "Hey! Watch were your g-" I was cut off when I saw who hit me. It was no other then my rivals,Team Chocolate, In the team there was a Pikachu name Vanilla,and her partner Piplup name Sprinkles,they are both females and a Sassy type. "Well look at this,Sprinkles it's our little 'baby' friend" "It is,Vanilla" Sprinkles answered.

"Grrrrr! What are you two here!" I screamed at them "Isn't it obvious" Vanilla said, I caught Sprinkles eyes on my precious treasure,My Relic Fragment, I wanted to go and get it but I flinch when Sprinkles got her hands on it. "Hey! Give that back!" I said trying to hide my fear "No try to get it,baby" Vanilla said laughing at me,then her and Sprinkles left to the dungeon,Beach Cave. I stayed silent trying to hold back the tears,I knew I'm a chicken and so did they. I was thinking the negative side when Thunder said "Hey,What they did to you is mean,come on let's go get your treasure,back" I can't believe it, I barely know this guy and he's gonna help me! "Really,you don't mind?" "Of course I don't mind" Thunder reply. So we both went to Beach Cave. While inside,the dungeon, it was dark and scary but I got a chance to build up all the negative in me and let it go away. 'I-I have to be brave!' I said to myself, I look up and saw Thunder taking the lead,like a leader,I wondered if I can tell Thunder if we can make a team,but maybe later,first we must get my Relic Fragment back from Team Chocolate.

At the very end of the dungeon we found Team Chocolate. I was nervous but I have to get my Relic Fragment back "Hey...G-GIVE ME BACK MY PERSONAL TREASURE!" both Vanilla and Sprinkles look at me "Why would we!" said Sprinkles, I flinch, I took a glimpse at Thunder, and his paw was at a grip, I could tell he was angry that's until Sprinkles said "How about we have a battle,you win you get get it back,we win we keep it" I stayed quiet, I was at LV.6,3 levels above them,but I still lost since it was two against one,but right now I'm with Thunder,I don't know what level is he but maybe we got a chance to win against them. "Alright,then" Thunder reply. And so it began, Vanilla was the first one to strike with her Quick Attack,but Thunder counter it with Tackle, that send a hard blow to Vanilla,she almost landed on the water. I was speechless about Thunder's counter attack,I was to space out that I didn't saw Sprinkles behind me.

Without my defense Sprinkles hit me with peck, I this hate it! Her and her peck attack,when she was gonna retry hitting me with peck, I got a chance to dodge,then hit her with Tackle, When I hit her, I look back at Thunder and Vanilla and I see Vanilla K.O. And Thunder's hand glowing 'was that Force Palm?' I ask myself. And again lost in my thought Sprinkles got a chance to hit me again.

Getting re-hit by Peck was getting annoying, I tired dodging again but failed, I felt weaker and weaker the second, I was gonna faint! That until Thunder came for the rescue, he Tackle Sprinkles again from me and use Quick Attack k. Sprinkles. He then came up to me to give me the Oran Berry he pick up along the way, I love eating Oran Berries, when I was feeling a lot better and quickly got my item back from k.o. Sprinkles and me and Thunder ran away. Back at the Beach I look at my Relic Fragment "Great, No scratches! (Sob) Th-Thanks a lot...T-Thunder" "No problem,you where this lucky I was there" Thunder reply "Way Lucky" I said We both laugh. Thunder wasn't bad after all maybe this maybe we can be an Explorer Team "Hey,Thunder" "Yeah?" Thunder responded "I know this come's out of the blue but...can we make an Exploration Team?" Thunder stayed quiet with a shock face,I was worried that he will say 'no' I trust him since he help me out. Feeling out of the blue I heard him sigh then he said "Well, I don't have anything to do or where to go I guess we can,Star" From his response I jump in joy tackling him to the ground. That's how everything began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Team Galaxy's name**

**Thunder's Story**

We arrive in the place called 'Wigglituff Guild' That's what Star told me. It...look kinda creepy seeing that big Pokemon and the gate. Star stayed silent until she responded "Were here!" I didn't wanted to say anything to her since it was obvious that we were in front of this guild. "So how to we get in,Star?" "From the sentry duty post,of course silly" Star responded with a smile, I could feel my face turn red "Huh?What's wrong,Thunder,your face is red?" I look at the other side so Star won't see my face "Um,one question Star, Are u a girl?" "Yeah!" Star responded. Damn, My luck. As I shook out the red face of mine I look back at the entrance. It was silent "...um...Star?" "OK,I guess I go first" Star responded in a harsh way she step in the hole. Then came up a voice.

"Scanning Pokemon's footprint,Scanning Pokemon's footprint" another voice came "Who's footprint,Who's footprint?" the same voice responded "The footprint is Eevee,The footprint is Eevee" I look at Star she showed fear,It keeps me worried when she is in fear. Then came the voice that found Star's footprint "You may come if you have someone else with you" I saw Star move out of the way and stayed silent, I did too I have no clue what to do. Star found me the answer "Um...Thunder I'm guessing you have to step in the whole" "Oh...um...OK I guess." I step on the entry hole, It's was kinda scary being below a hole, you might fall down in the pit and break all my bones, but nothing happen until that voice came back,again.

"Scanning Pokemon's footprint,Scanning Pokemon's footprint" "Who's footprint,Who's footprint" "The footprint belongs to...the footprint belongs to...um" "Diglett,What's wrong report sentry!" So the Pokemon that was looking at our footprint's was a Diglett,wow. Even thought I have no clue what a Diglett is. Diglett respond "Um...Maybe Riolu,Maybe Riolu" "MAYBE!" There was a big commotion between Diglett and the other Pokemon. An hour past me and Star stayed quiet,until they finally open the gate, "Do we enter" asked Star "Well they did open the gate for us,Star" I reply. So we enter to Wigglituff guild,there were a ladder to downstairs,both,me and Star,went down the stairs,when we got below the stairs,there was a bunch of Pokemon! "Wow!" I said "These might be Pokemon that are in training" Star responded. We both look around,until this bird Pokemon,he had a musical note as a head,walk in and went directly to me and Star. "Hello there,visitors,I'm Chatot the guilds administer!" "Hi,Chatot! I'm Star and this is my partner Thunder" Star greeted "We wanna make a exploration team" "Squak!E-excuse me!" Chatot turn his back against us, and started taking to himself "These kids come out of and want to make an exploration team,I don't know if the can handle the training (mumbles)" Me and Star stayed quiet to hear his commotions that's until Star broke the silents "So you saying that the training here is hard?"

Chatot looks back at us "W-What! Where did you hear that from!" "I-I heard it-" Star was cut off by Chatot "Now,now there,there please follow me to register you two" Chatot started walking and me and Star follow along the way Star whisper "This Chatot guy seems weird,I mean his change in mood" I wanted to whisper back to her but we were already in our destination,we were in front of this chamber that had a pink sign of a Pokemon, It had to be Wigglituff since the gate had a sign of the Wigglituff too. "So here we are" said Chatot with a musical note.

Inside the chamber there was,again, the pink Pokemon,Wigglituff, "Guildmaster,I brought some visitors that want to be an exploration team" Chatot responded, but Wigglituff or Guilmaster,whatever you call him, stayed quiet until "Hiya!" Me and Star got startle, "So you wanna make an exploration team well it's fine by me. What will be the Team's name?" Wigglituff said rapidly and a happy tone. "Team name...um" By hearing Star's voice I can tell she had no clue, I had one in my mine but I don't think it's good enough, Star look at me and said "Thunder,do you have a clue what our team name will be? I-I wasn't sure if she will like the name but I gave it a try "Um...Team Galaxy?" "Galaxy? Galaxy! That's sound awesome!" She stated,she like the name I was glad. "So it will be Team Galaxy!" A white flash appeared, Wigglituff gladly gave us a Map and a Bag to put our items on. When everything was done Chatot show us our room, and we took along sleep,ready for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Scream; Azurill and Drowzee part 1**

**Star's POV**

The next day in the guild everyone have their attention to me and Thunder, It might be were the new members or maybe the we have the same yellow color item, I have a yellow bow in my ear and Thunder has a yellow bandana, this like Team Chocolate both of them are Sassy, and we,Team Galaxy,both Jolly. So we were new and all. Chatot send us with Bidoof to check out the guild and Treasure Town.

In Treasure Town,Bidoof left us to do whatever we want for this hour, Thunder had no clue what to do, so this to cheer him up we went to Kecleon's shop,the Kecleon brothers do know me very well, at Kecleon's shop there was 2 blue Pokemon talking to the Kecleon's brother "Hi! There Kecleon brothers!" I greeted "Well hello there Star!" the shiny Kecleon said "Who's that?" the other sibling said "Oh, this is my partner Thunder!" "Hi,there!" Thunder greeted himself. "So you made an exploration team,Star?" "yup" I respond with a smile. "I knew that you have bravery in you,Star" The shiny Kecleon said, They think that they assign me with Thunder but actually I found him on the beach. "Who are these little guys?" Thunder ask "Azurill and Marill" Kecleon said "Hi there" said Marill "Hi" Azurill responded shyly "Excuse us,Kecleon brother,but we better go" Marill said leaving off with Azurill. "(Sigh) Poor gals" Kecleon said "How come?" I ask "There mother is ill,So both sister comes to the shop to buy supplies for their mom" Shiny Kecleon said in a sad tone. "Oh,poor gals. I hope their mom gets better" Thunder said. "Yeah, Putting that aside what's needed Star?" "Well we this wonder what you got today" "We have 3 Apples, 2 Revive Seeds, and Blue Gummi" Kecleon said "Oh,They cost to much" I said disappointed "Yeah, be barely have money to buy an apple" Thunder responded "Oh,no,no don't feel down Star,Thunder. Here" The Kecleon siblings gave us the 2 Reviver Seeds and the Blue Gummi "There on the house" "Aw. Guys, W-Well pay you back when we have the money" I said accepting the items.

Me and Thunder staid talking to the Kecleon brothers for a while until again the Marill sister came. "Excuse me, but can we buy another apple?Please" Marill ask in a hurry "Sure,Sure. Here" Gives Marill the apple "It's on the house" Kecleon said "Thanks you, " "Thanks" Both Marill and Azurill thank and left again. "Shoot look at the time, we should better go" I said noticing that Bidoof was waiting for us at the guild "OK,ok bye Star, be safe" "OK, Bye Guys!" I said. So me and Thunder were heading to the guild until we spotted the 2 sister taking to this Pokemon. I look at Thunder see if we can greeted us to them, but he gave me a signal that he have to go, I this ignored him and when to the sisters. "Hi,there I haven't introduce myself over the with the Kecleon's brother. I'm Star" I greeted "Well hello there Star!" "Who's this?" I look at the yellow Pokemon with the sisters. "This is Mr. Drowzee" Said Azurill "He says that he found our missing item" Marill responded "Really?! Wow, Thanks you Drowzee for helping these sisters" I thank Drowzee "No problem, we should better go Azurill,Marill" Drowzee said "Ok, Bye Star" Both sister said and left.

When they were leaving Drowzee bump into Thunder by accident "Oh, I'm sorry there" and keep walking. I look at Thunder who stayed quiet "What's wrong Thunder?" "...huh?what?oh,nothing" He said "Thunder,something is wrong,you were awfully quiet" I said unconcern "No,no nothing let's go back to the guild" Thunder said.

Retuning back to the we talk to Bidoof while looking at the Outlaw list, Thunder found an unbelievable truth that the Drowzee,helping Azurill and Marill,was an outlaw...


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Chapter 3: The Scream; Azurill and Drowzee part 2**

**Thunder's POV**

Drowzee turn out to be an outlaw who knew "T-That can't be" Star mumbled "What's wrong?" Bidoof ask "We have to go Thunder!" Star scream, I nodded. We both left leaving Bidoof blank.

As me and Star ran to catch Marill or Azurill. We accidentally bump into Marill "Marill!" Star shouted "Where's your little sister?" "She's with Drowzee" Marill responded in a sad tone "Are you crazy! Drowzee is an outlaw!" Star still shouted to poor Marill, I pat Star's head so she can cool down, but her heart beat was faster than a Rapidash, "What? Is t-that true?" Marill said unconcern I nodded "no" Marill whisper "Please,Star help me!" Star couldn't respond since she was still in a panic attack "Alright then don't worry Marill we'll get your sister back" I said "Come on, Star, don't have a heart attack at this moment" "I-I am not having a h-heart attack,idiot!" Star responded "So let's go!" "Their in a place called Mt. Bristle" Marill explain "Alright!" Both me and Star said in the same time. And with that we left to .

At there was a lot of tough Pokemon but me and Star got past them alive, at the very end of the dungeon we heard a scream "It must been Azurill's scream" Star muttered. We got to full view of the scene and there was Drowzee torturing poor little,crying,Azurill "That's Pokemon abuse" Star whisper "You know outlaws,Star, they hurt whoever comes in their way" I whisper back "W-We have to save Azurill and I mean right now!" Star mutters I nodded and we both jump in tackling Drowzee.

"Auch!" Drowzee shout "What you doing to little Azurill is mean!" Star scream, Drowzee look at both of us "You two" "Were Team Galaxy!And were here to arrest you Drowzee!" Star shout with pride "Well,well I'm guessing this is a challenge" Drowzee taught "I accept you challenge, Team Galaxy, get ready to be crush!" In a blink of an eye we both got hit by Confusion, such a strong blow for me since I am a fighting type but that won't stop me, I quickly got on my paws and hit Drowzee with a strong Force Palm, Star came for the helping hand and use Flail. I could see in Drowzee's eyes that he was gonna black out 'heh what an easy battle' I told myself. Drowzee came with another Confusion but failed, this was my opportunity to finish Drowzee, I use Quick Attack sending Drowzee flying to the cave's wall leaving him fainted.

"Are you ok, Azurill?" I heard Star said in a worried tone. "Yes,I'm alright"Azurill answered hugging Star. I smiled at the two girl's then look back at Drowzee. I pick him up so we can take him directly to Officer Magnezone. At the entrance Officer Magnezone and Magnemite thank both me and Star for arresting Drowzee, and left. We decided to return back to Treasure Town to meet with Marill.

In Treasure Town we found Marill with the Kecleon's siblings, Marill thank us for getting her sister back, me and Star were happy for the sister.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First Challenge Letter**

**Star's POV**

From our last important mission, Azurill's rescue, we been this actually doing...nothing... we did get the next rank but the mission's seem to easy but we still check the Bulletin Board. Thunder wish that the job will be harder then the one's that we are taking, Thunder's wish came true, when Bidoof when to us in such a rush.

"Star!Thunder!" Bidoff yell, Me and Thunder look a him with confusion

"What up, Bid?" Thunder reply, Bidoff stop right infront of us and gave Thunder the letter he was holding

"What is it?" I ask trying to look at the letter

"It's a letter from a BIG, huge Pokemon, he wanted me to give the letter to you guys, ASAP!" Bidoof explain

"Read it Thunder" I told Thunder, Thunder reply with a nod

"Dear Team Galaxy, I have heard you arrested a Pokemon, you know what I do with Pokemon that work for Magnezone, I destroy them!" Me,Thunder and Bidoof gulp "Well that was rude" Thunder whisper

"What else does it say?" I said

"I challenge you to a battle, In Waterfall Cave, I want to see if this Team Galaxy is strong as I heard" Thunder finish reading the letter "Waterfall cave?" Thunder question

"Waterfall Cave is located east from here" Bidoof explain

"Ok, then let's go!" I started running, Thunder in the back at me

** Entrance of Waterfall Cave**

"So...how do we enter?" Thunder question, 'there was a way to enter and that was **gulp** jump in the waterfall' "So do we jump?" Thunder said 'Great my luck'

"I-I guess so bu-" I was cut off when Thunder grab me and charge into the Waterfall making a big 'SPLASH'

**Thunder's POV**

Hah that was fun,jumping to the waterfall, Of course Star was trembling when we were inside the cave

"What's wrong,Star? Afraid of water" I insulter her

"Ha hah very funny,Thunder" Star reply in a harsh tone "You should at least told me you were gonna jump!"

"Sorry" I sigh "Come on the Pokemon isn't gonna wait for us all say

Inside the cave was a lot and I mean a lot of Water type Pokemon, The Pokemon that sent us the letter better not be a water type, It will be a pain trying to find it with all the water Pokemon around , it wasn't that long until we got to the B6F there we found a big,claw,Pokemon waiting infront of the stairs

"Are you two Team Galaxy?!" The Pokemon said, his tone was dark and mean

"Y-Yeah" Me and Star reply, The Pokemon smirk

"Great!" With that he attack both of us with his claws lucky for me I dodge but Star well she got herself wet

"Well nice introduction!" I attack the Pokemon with Force Palm "Can you at least tell us your name" I shout

"I'm Garchomp!" He reply, attacking me with Dragon Claw

Star when to the rescue hitting Garchomp with Fail, but Garchomp counter attack it with a Dragon Claw leaving Star dizzy

"Star!" I shout and tackle Garchomp with Quick Attack

Garchomp was strong way off the strength of both me and Star,but that won't stop us, Garchomp keep using Dragon Claw and I keep dodging, Star only stay still looking

"Aren't you gonna help,Star!" I scream, still dodging Garchomp's attacks, Star stayed silent 'Something was wrong with her' I thought 'That isn't her-" my thought was cut off when I got hit

I look up and I see Garchomp with a smirk, his mouth open and a light was shining in his mouth, he was gonna use Dragon Pulse, when he was about to hit me with the Dragon Pulse, Star's Shadow Ball hit Garchomp making him fail to strike me and hit the wall of the cave, making it return back and hit Garchomp, I got the opportunity to hit Garchomp with Force Palm, Garchomp try to use Dragon Claw again but I dodge, I move to the side and use Quick Attack, which didn't actually hurt him that much, he then use Dragon Pulse I dodge in a split second, but I heard Star scream, I turn around and I saw Star in the ground, I look back at Garchomp which was gonna hit me with another Dragon Claw, I didn't dodge, I didn't move I waited for him to get close, when he was close to make that swing, I stroke first with a strong Force Palm sending him flying to the cave wall, Garchomp fainted from the impact. I when directly to Star and pick her up in my arms she was hurt badly, with the Dragon Claw she got a big slash in her right paw, with the Dragon Pulse made her have a lot of scratches and messing up her fur, I quick ran to head back to the guild ignoring Garchomp.


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

**Sorry for my long absents, School major test was coming up so I had to study and I got attractive to a new game (oops) Fire Emblem: Awakening **

**Well now im back with a short Chapter 5 sorry and enjoy...oh, im not dead  
**

* * *

Chapter 5 part 1: Star's past

**Thunder's POV**

It took 2 weeks for Star to wake up, yes it was a hard blow in the head, Chomp feels guilty but it was a challenge it was reasonable. When she woke up, Chomp had to frighten her with a 'hello sleeping eevee' It took me forever to explain Star about Chomp joining the team.

"So let me gets this straight...we beated Chomp, which is his nickname,and he decides to join" Star said

"Exactly"

Star stayed silent shot a glare to Chomp and look back at me "Are you sure about this?"

"He's already part of the team" I explain

"Got to deal with it, Star" Chomp smile

Star again stayed silent, She must be thinking of something but i don't know what...

TBC...

* * *

**Sorry there might be 3 part on the story you this gotta wait**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

Chapter 5 part 2: Star's past

Star's POV

"What's wrong Star?" I look up at Thunder

"Nothing" I said

"Are you sure? Your spacing out" Thunder reply

I stayed quiet then I ask him "Am...am I weak?"

"No your not,Star" Thunder smiled,"Your in...um"

"Average level" Chop finish Thunder's sentence

'They are lying' I though, I was always the weak one in my reasonable why I got unconscious. I sigh

"Something is troubling you,Star" Thunder look at my worried

I re-sigh then look at them "It-its this that...I-I was the weak one in my family."

"Your family isn't here,Starli"Chomp said

"I know there not here...and maybe never"

"What do you mean 'never'" Thunder question

"I lost them when I was young. Lost them in a forest fire"

TBC...

* * *

**The next chapter will explain Star's past as a little eevee,will be a big role for the next chapters **


End file.
